Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum escape Cuba/grounded BIG TIME!
This is the sequel to Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum kill Mary Poppins/Sent to Cuba, but still don't edit it. I still want it the way it is. - GalaxyStar2050 Dingo Pictures: Yes! We're back in Shimizu. So long, Cuba! Video Brinquedo: Me too! The Asylum: Me three! (At home) Video Brinquedo: "Let's watch Little and Big Monsters, my movie I made while our dad is at work and our mom is shopping with Yoshiko!" Dingo Pictures: Good idea! The Asylum: I agree with that! (45 minutes later) Video Brinquedo: "That is the greatest show ever. Oh, crap! It's our Mom." Yoshiko's mom: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, what the heck is wrong with you three? How dare you three escape Cuba and watch Little and Big Monsters? That's it. You three are grounded (10x) big time. Now, I'm going to call the visitors and they will teach you a lesson." (5 minutes later) Yoshiko's mom: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you three." True: "I'm the Guardian of the Rainbow Kingdom. We heard that you got escaped from Cuba and watched Little and Big Monsters." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie. Because its made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I'm so mad at you for escaping from Cuba." Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I agree with what my mom says." Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. You three are very bad (9x) logos!" GalaxyStar2050: "I'm GalaxyStar2050. Little and Big Monsters is made by Video Brinquedo, and you three are prohibited from watching Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's movies." Bartleby: "I'm Bartleby. You are worse than the villains of Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Tio: "I'm Tio from Dinosaur Adventure. You will never watch my movie anymore. Because it's made by Dingo Pictures." Yoshiko: "I'm Yoshiko, and you three are bad (8) kids of mine!" Sakiko: "I'm Sakiko, and I agree with what Yoshiko says." Maruko: "I'm Maruko, you will eat at Subway instead of Arby's from now on." Tama-chan: "I'm Tama-chan, and I agree with what Maruko says because she is my friend." Goldie: "I'm Goldie, you will not watch my movie anymore. Because it's made by Dingo Pictures." Rainbow King: "I'm the Rainbow King, you will go to Drayton Manor instead of Splish Splash." Grizelda: "I'm Grizelda, and you are even worse than Pedro and Edro." Zee: "I'm Zee, you will go to Disney concerts instead of Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum concerts as well." Day Queen: "I'm Day Queen, you will watch Angry German Kid videos from now on." Night Queen: "I'm Night Queen, you will go see Wonder Park when it comes out to theatres." Mila: "I'm Mila, you will be banned from helping me save the animals and friends." Shadow: "I'm Shadow, you will never hang out with me ever again." Silverclaw: "And I'm Silverclaw, and you will also be banned from making fake VHS openings for good, because that can cause the 3 of you to be having a long time in prison." Bakabon's dad: "I'm Bakabon's dad." Bakabon's mom: "I'm Bakabon's mom." Hajime-chan: "I'm Hajime-chan." Bakabon: "And I'm Bakabon and this is me and my family from Tensai Bakabon. We will not tolerate your behaviour any longer." Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny. Start liking Tiny Toon Adventures. Because it's made by Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment." Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny. And I agree with my brother." Negishi: "I am Negishi. Start liking Chibi Maruko-chan, because it's made by Nippon Animation." Koyama: "I'm Koyama, and I agree with my friend. Start liking Nippon Animation shows and movies." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You will be forced to watch our show from now on." Marcell Toing: "I'm Marcell Toing from Ratatoing, you are not watching my movie anymore. Because my movie is made by Video Brinquedo." Pancada: "I'm Pancada. You will not watch The Little Panda Fighter anymore. Because it's made by Video Brinquedo." Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You will be forced to watch my show on PBS Kids." Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. You will be forced to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Because it's made by Disney." Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, and I agree with my girlfriend." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Please, stop watching Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum movies and shows." Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. You will be forced to watch our show. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, we will not throw you Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum themed birthday parties anymore." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is Me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. And I heard that you escaped from Cuba." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. When will you stop escaping from countries you've been sent to?" Ericina: "I'm Ericina. If you hit on me, I'm so going to tell the ambulance." Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, start liking my show. Because my show it's made by Cartoon Network." Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson, and I agree with my brother." Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Start liking my show. Because it's made by Disney." Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. All of the Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Snow White: "I'm Snow White. The reason why you were sent to Cuba is because you killed Mary Poppins." Shimakaze: I’m Shimakaze. All of your Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum stuff will be drowned to the ocean and eaten by the black sharks and abyssals and you’ll never get it back again. Kongou: I agree with Shimakaze. Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Me and Ronald Ramierz will beat you up with our keyboards everytime you wish us we get eaten by sharks." Ronald Ramierz: I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm not coming over to your house anymore because you keep putting me on The Timeout Chair like I didn't do anything bad." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And me and Dylan cannot believe that you escaped from Cuba after your parents told you not to." Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. If you beat up Brom Bones, he'll beat you up back!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will never watch the Sharknado trilogy ever again. Why? Because that trilogy is made by The Asylum." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Start paying attention to BBC, CBBC, and CBeebies more than Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum as you forget your memories about those three! That includes our show." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And finally, I'm Bing Bong. You totally have no business making fake VHS openings and watching Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum movies and shows." Anger: "This will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and capital lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life." Disgust: "That's right, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life." Fear: "You will be going to boot camp led by Edmund Foon." Sadness: "Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, I called every Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum store managers around the world to tell them that you are not allowed to buy everything made by your favourite companies ever again." Joy: "Instead of giving you Sharknado DVDs, I will give you educational shows and movies on DVD from now on." Teal: "Abney and I will donate some of your stuff made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum to our friend Neep." Abney: "If you try to destroy my lovely cabbages, I will kick you out of my island!" Queen Lanolin: "If you try to watch Dinosaur Adventure, the CBeebies blobs and the Poc-Pocs will attack you!" Ichabod Crane: "If you try to lock Yoshiko in the attic, I will lock you in the attic back!" Warren Cook: "You will sleep in a frog pond with no bed and no blanket." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to play Educational video games from now on. And you will also be forced to read kid friendly books and magazines from now on as well." Ronald Ramierz: "You will go to School instead of any Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum theme parks." Leopold Slikk: "You will also go to Sunday Church instead of any award shows that Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum participated in as well." Princess Peach: "The only places you are going to are: Educational places not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Mabel: "All your stuff made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum will be donated to the hospital." Dipper: "All of your toys made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum will be donated to charity." Darwin: "You will be forced to do everything not related to Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Gumball: "You will become a fan of Looney Tunes every day." Slippy V: "If you try to kidnap me and all my friends, I will sent you to India." Raven: "We will destroy your Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum stuff with our superpowers." Beast Boy: "Me too." Cyborg: "Me three." Starfire: "Me four." Robin: "Me five." Marco: "If you try to watch What's Up: Balloon to the Rescue!, Star Butterfly and her friends will beat you up with baseball bats!" Star Butterfly: "If you dare call me a stupid girl and say I talk like a stupid girl, I will kick you in the butt!" Barney: "If you call me a mean dinosaur, I will sing the 'I Love You' song for your punishment." Ericina: "If you use the computer, the only website that you'll be on are BrainPOP,." LouieLouie95: "You will be going on a boring trip to a boarding school that is not related to Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Video Brinquedo: "What kind of a school is it?" LouieLouie95: "It's a boarding school." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Your accounts will be closed and you three will not be on YouTube ever again." Pancada: "If you watch anything made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, I'll sent you to the Dominican Republic." Marcell Toing: "If you try to get my favourite things being flushed down the toilet, I will get revenge on you three!" Finn: "You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life." Sena: "You will also go to summer school every summer from now on." Rai: "You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7!" Donha: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on." Tori: "And worse, we will destroy your Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum things by using this Tai Chi card." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "Here are your punishments, no movies, TV shows, video games and products made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, no fake VHS openings, no rip-off toys and dolls that you three like, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no NC-17 or R-rated movies made by The Asylum, no Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum vacations, no pizza, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and many more." Koyama: "There will also be no Ratatoing, no The Little Panda Fighter, no Dinosaur Adventure, no Goldie - Adventures in the Forest of Mystery, no What's Up: Balloon to the Rescue!, no Sharknado, no Izzie's Way Home, no CarGo, and no other movies made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Negishi: "Everytime when a Sharknado movie comes, we will switch it to Barney and Friends." Babs: "Your boys' bedroom will be replaced with girls' bedroom. And the room will be pink and light purple including girls stuff as well." Buster: "There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Little Caesar's, no Arctic Circle, no IHOP, no Sbarro, no Quiznos, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Bakabon: "The only places that you will go to are: School, Church, Gym, and outside in the fresh air." Hajime-chan: "You will also only eat healthy foods like whole grains, lean proteins, lowfat dairies, fruits, and vegetables." Bakabon's mom: "You will also drink water and milk beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Bakabon's dad: "I agree with my wife." Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: "No! (12x) We hate healthy foods, not even fruits or vegetables." Silverclaw: "Too bad, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. Those are the only things that you'll eat from now on." Shadow: "You will forget your memories captured by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. Instead, you will find your memories captured by DiC, The Walt Disney Company, Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, BBC, ITV, New Line Cinema, MGM, Universal, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies as well." Mila: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, Topsy and Tim, Clangers, Twirlywoos, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, The Wiggles, The Animal Shelf, PJ Masks, The Save-Ums, Lunar Jim, Charlie and Lola, Tweenies, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Postman Pat, Bear in the Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Mister Maker, Waybuloo, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Get Squiggling, all of Shimajiro's four shows, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, and other baby shows not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Night Queen: "You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Regular Show, The Simpsons, Scrubs, Futurama, Adventure Time, Milo Murphy's Law, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, Two and a Half Men, Miami Vice, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Tiny Toon Adventures, Scooby Doo, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Mr Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr Bean: The Animated Series, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Saturday Night Takeaway, Dancing on Ice, Sonic Underground, and other shows not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Day Queen: "Me and the Night Queen will donate all of your stuff made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum to the Sun and the Moon and you are never giving it back forever." Zee: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows (including educational shows), play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, PBS Kids, Marvel, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures Animation, The Walt Disney Company, Columbia Pictures, Pixar, and other companies from now on." Grizelda: "If you make a fake VHS opening, me and my Frookie-kins will beat you up!" Rainbow King: "You will become a True and the Rainbow Kingdom fan every day." Goldie: "You will also become a Chibi Maruko-chan fan every day as well." Tama-chan: "Everytime when Atlantic Rim: Resurrection comes, we will switch it to Tiny Toon Adventures." Maruko: "I will bring out the animals and they will beat you up to teach you a lesson." Sakiko: "You will be sent to the audience to teach you a lesson." Yoshiko: "I will give you a hard slapping just to teach you a lesson." Tio: "I will donate some of your stuff made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum to my friend, Cree." Bartleby: "You will be forced to watch all of the non Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum shows and movies from now on." GalaxyStar2050: "You will be forced to listen to Sparta remixes, Justin Bieber, Kelly Clarkson, Pink, Disney music and songs, Nyan Cat music, and others as well." Fievel: "You will be forced to watch my movies. And if you don't, the Giant Mouse of Minsk will kill you!" Timothy Brisby: "You will be strictly forced to watch shows and movies not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Mrs. Brisby: "Not only that, you will also be forced to watch The Secret of NIMH every day as well." Justin: "I agree with everyone." True: "Me too." Yoshiko's mom: "Me three. Now start watching TV shows and movies, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, or you'll be grounded forever!" (cut to Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum and the TV) Dingo Pictures: "Well, it looks like we're stuck wearing nappies for the rest of our natural born life. And we're forced to watch TV shows and movies, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. Can our life get even worse than this?" Video Brinquedo: I agree with you. The Asylum: So do I. TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for Barney and Friends on PBS Kids." Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia